The Little Mio
by The Blunt Child
Summary: Disney's "The Little Mermaid" K-On'd! Mitsu, of course.
1. Hidden Treasure

Disclaimer: I own neither "K-On!" nor Disney's "The Little Mermaid."

Watched this the other day and, well, it's not even close to being my favorite animated movie. But, it's fresh in my mind, and I figured it would be fun to read and write. I will likely invent theories to the story that make sense to me. Since no one is really "evil" in K-On!—which makes the show all the more enjoyable—I just had to pick a character for Ursula and go with it.

-.-

"The Little Mio"

Chapter I: Hidden Treasure

King Akiyama had a lot going for him, the undisputed God of the Sea. He led a somewhat feared and most respected reign among his kingdom with almost as many wives as daughters. His magical prowess was as great as his anger, and he wielded his trident with pride. He had a shrewd yet mermanistic—not to be mistaken with humanistic—eye for delegations and diplomacy, and nothing slipped past his political radar. For these things, he was beloved among his merfolk, but not quite as sensational as his eccentric and youngest, pearl of his heart, daughter.

He was impatiently swatting his tail fin at the base of his throne, the grip on his trident turning his knuckles white. The debutante concert was running on schedule, but that did nothing to alleviate his fears. After all, this was the coming out of his final daughter, the beautiful and evasive, Mio.

He could hear his wives and daughters chattering endlessly about her, how she was far too shy, humble, a little misguided and showing signs of unrest. King Akiyama was not one to involve himself in womanly banter, but he could mildly agree on some counts. On the one hand, all of them were envious of his disproportionate attention towards Mio and the fact that her beauty could drown even human men in despairing love. Of course, King Akiyama would forever forbid his daughter contact with filthy, violent humans. On the other hand, Mio would never pay King Akiyama much mind when he began a lecture on the dangers of humans. For everything else, she would demurely nod her head to her father, but she seemed all too reticent on that topic. He would catch a flicker in her iridescent grey eyes, and he knew she was processing something. Princesses were meant to sing and swim as prettily as they could, not waste their energy on thinking. King Akiyama and his advisors were the only merfolk who needed to think.

Speaking of whom, his newest but most ardent advisor was being introduced in the ceremony.

"And let's please give it up for the conductor of the show…Nodoka!" A scant amount of claps could be heard followed by bored coughs.

Nodoka, the crab, showed no sign that she was affected by her unpopular receiving, and she struck a dramatic pose with her baton pinched high in the air. The quiet audience bated their breath, anticipating the glamorous coming out of their awkward, blooming princess—

Bursts of light, reflected from metallic shells of all different colors, came into play, while daughters of the King gracefully magically floated out of a giant clam. The princesses sang in harmony with the underwater winds, undoubtedly a haunting sound for human ears.

The audience roared in apprehension, mermen butting chests exuberantly, mermaids throwing pebbles in celebration. The music was leading up to it, the entrance of their funny little princess and her ethereal voice.

"And who we've all been waiting for—" the announcer bellowed through his megashell, "—Princess Mio!"

"…"

"…"

Nodoka's eyes shot out an inch. Her promotion was losing momentum.

Nothing.

Mio was not in her spot. The other princesses choked on their notes, unladylike bubbles surfacing from their mouths.

A random, chaotic bolt of lighting struck down one of the King's high advisors. King Akiyama's silvered hairs were on end from static electricity.

"MI-O! ! !"

-.-

Mio hovered over the seafloor, humming to herself. It was her favorite spot to search for sunken treasure, because it was close to the human shore. Of course, this location was unknown to all other merfolk, and her cherished cave was only a whale's length outland. These waters were still under the jurisdiction of her father, but he forbade his citizens to trespass. They obeyed; Mio did not. She didn't have as real a threat of being bolted by his trident. She wasn't truly a daddy's girl, but she was certainly spoiled.

She found a yellow plastic article, half buried in the sand. It was thin and in the shape of an egg, wider at one end than the other. However, the oval did not close, so she could easily place her slender neck through the opening. It was neither loose nor tight, but it made for a rather plain necklace. She would have to consult Yui about this.

"Mugi! Mugi-chan!" Mio called out for her trusty fish companion. The flounder was nowhere in sight, so Mio weaved in and out of some reefs. She caught her companion, nipping and trying to pull at something trapped underneath a sizeable rock. "There you are."

Mio swam over and assisted her small friend by picking up the rock with two hands and moving it to the side. The little packet of treasure began to speedily fly up through the water, but not before Mugi caught it with her mouth. The flounder fish looked quite satisfied with her catch. The two friends' determined looks sent them to their next location: Yui's perch.

-.-

"Well, well..." Yui the seagull clucked in seeming thought, "—what have we here?" Yui was haphazardly inspecting the yellow plastic necklace. The bird looked deep in concentration, holding the item at all angles and testing its elasticity. In reality, Yui just looked perpetually confused, but Mio knew no one else more in contact with the human world. Mugi tended to be just as oblivious as Yui. "Ah-hah!"

"You know what it is ! ?" Mio couldn't help herself. Mugi was twirling energetically in the water.

"Of course! There is not a bird of sea more worldly than me! This gadget here…hoho, it's a relaxative."

"A relaxative?" Mio tried it out on her tongue. It came out surprisingly smooth.

"Yes, a relaxative!"

"Ara ara! What does a relaxative do?" Mugi chanted, completely eating up the information.

"Uh…why…it…uh…as its name implies, it relaxes!" Yui shot a feathered wing in the air. "Give it a try here, Mio. Pick up the relaxative with two hands, one on each end."

Mio did as she was told. Since the ends nearly touched, her hands were brought together in fisted prayer with her thumbs gripping it.

"Okay, now slowly pull them apart," Yui instructed.

Mio pulled at both sides until she felt pressure from the relaxative. "It feels like it's going to break," Mio said a little worriedly.

"Does it now? Well yeah, keep pulling then, keep pulling. Mio-chan, keep pulling!" Yui flapped.

Mio started cowering from the relaxative, not really wanting to pull it anymore.

"MIO, DO IT!" Yui shrieked, some feathers popping off.

Mio broke the plastic into two pieces, and she looked up in surprise at Yui.

"And there you have it. The relaxative. One-time use, but it's highly satisfying. It can get quite expensive, so only the wealthy humans can afford them," Yui nodded sagely over the broken _hairband_.

"I guess it _was_ sort of satisfying. Scary though…" Mio murmured, oddly contented with the broken device.

"Okay, what next?" Yui said.

"We found this shining square under a rock! Though the rock was difficult for me, I'm thankful for it. Otherwise, it wouldn't have stayed underwater; it floats!" Mugi informed enthusiastically.

Yui pecked at the packet labeled "Trojan Magnum" before tearing the top off. Both Mio and Mugi gasped. "It's alright girls…all apart of the contraption." With her beak and webbed feet, Yui pulled out the latex treasure. "Okay Mio-chan, I want you to blow as much air as you can into this hole."

Mio took hold of the item and blew it up easily, trained from years of singing. The item took the shape of a pipe with a small tip. Mio subconsciously grimaced, but she was still impressed by the sudden change.

"This incredible device is a vertebral tube. You see, humans stick it in between their legs, yeah, their _legs_," Yui repeated dramatically at Mio's peak of interest at that word, "while they're sleeping. It's supposed to help their spine or something."

Mio held the vertebral tube gingerly in her hands, in awe of holding something that was made for human _legs_. She had only heard about the legs of humans by word of mouth, so it was very much like a unicorn's horn to her, a buffalo's wings.

"This one is especially large, so two people can share it at once if they're on their sides, facing each other when they sleep," Yui rattled on. "Today's been a real success with your findings. I think we should have a party of sorts, a celebration!"

As Mio was studiously committing Yui's knowledge to memory, her eyes bulged at Yui's last words. "My coming out ceremony, oh no!"

"Ah, Mio-chan, I completely forgot too!" Mugi reprimanded herself guiltily.

"No no, it's my fault, Mugi-chan. Yui, thank you for your help. Since the vertebral tube can't stay underwater, can I entrust it to you?"

"Certainly, m'lady!" Yui saluted.

The two underwater creatures dove under for the palace.

-.-

"Ohohohohohhooo…Akiyama's concert was a dud, after all, just like his useless daughter." A black film clouded the owner of the sultry voice. A globe of swirling colours was being perused and only successfully interpreted by the owner.

"The merman can raise a kingdom, but Poseidon no, he can't raise children. Akiyama could never understand anything with a heart—only cold laws and traditions!" The cloud spread momentarily to reveal the owner's emaciated midsection, once nourished and supple. The darkness settled in again.

"He's entirely unaware of his precious daughter, and she seems to have inherited his social disgrace. Her best friends are a loopy flounder and a crackpot seagull. This daughter even seems to have a farfetched obsession with land conventions. I have a feeling," a gnarled hand—French-tipped in black ink—came out to grab at a crab, successful for the first time in a week from a burst of energy, "—that this peculiar interest," desperate cracking and dismantling of the crab could be heard, the owner steadily losing strength over the years in its form, "—will be my coup d'état! Fwahahahaha! !"

-.-

"Ritsuuuuu…"

"Sawaaaaa…"

Both girls lied slothfully in the lush carpet, not even moving enough to make living room angels.

"Just go on _one_ date with Nakano. And be obnoxiously public about it. Kiss her, grope her, make her cry until the paparazzi flashes blind you," Sawako whined.

"But she's _so_ serious, Sawa," Ritsu whined back.

"She's in a band. You love music," Sawako reasoned.

"Yeah, but she plays like a robot, mad-skilled robot, but a robot's a robot. Okay, that was bitchy on my part, but I dunno, Sawa. I'm not attracted to her. If I could join her band, rock on, but I don't wanna _date_ the chick."

"Be realistic Ritsu. You haven't been since you were twelve. You're not a musician. You _were_ an actor," Ritsu shrugged at Sawako's ineffectively biting remark, "a bloody brilliant, genius child actor who had the world at her FEET!" Sawako tried to emphasize to the blasé teenager. "But you hit a stumbling block, refused to get back up, and now all you do are pathetic, surfing goods' ads."

"I like surfing," Ritsu said petulantly.

"But you love acting—"

"No. I don't. I love music," Ritsu said truthfully.

"Well I can't do my job if you don't put yourself out there. If you love music, date and dump the popstar and get an _in_. Directors don't want you anymore, but miraculously, up and coming stars want in your pants. Once you've built newsworthy credibility up again, directors will beg for you."

"That's mean. I have enough money. Premature retirement," Ritsu rolled onto her side away from Sawako. The calmness of their beachfront mansion only bolstered Ritsu's argument.

Sawako lunged atop Ritsu, sending the younger girl again to her back. She grabbed Ritsu's cheeks roughly, "I did _not_ fight for you in court against your greedy parents so that you could retire early! As your guardian agent, I refuse to see you waste your life away! !"

"Mou, okay, okay! Get off me!" Ritsu batted Sawako's hands away, and shoved her off. They returned to their comatose states. Their days often passed like this.

Satoshi, Ritsu's sheepdog, suddenly bounded into the room to lick them both in the face.

"Haha, blegh Satoshi…Sawa-nee-chan?"

"Mm?"

"Why can't _you_ just find a famous boyfriend?" Ritsu asked not so innocently.

"ARGHHHHH, YOU PUNK! ! IF I COULD, I WOUUUUUUUUULD!" Sawako howled at the ceiling, Satoshi joining in with her. "Why don't you realize how impossibly lucky you are to have famous, God knows why, women, want you? Aren't you supposed to be a hormonal teenager right now?"

"Heh, I dunno. There are so many interesting things in the world. Never really thought about it. Actually, I don't think I've ever liked anyone before…"

-.-

I'm already starting to forget the time of events in the movie. Sorry if I mix it up.

King Akiyama – King Triton

Nodoka – Sebastian

Mio – Ariel

Mugi – Flounder

Yui – er, that bird

Ritsu – Eric

Sawako – Grimsby

Satoshi – that dog

Nakano Azusa – random suitor

? – Ursula (but c'mon, use those powers of deduction…)

-.-

I know the ending is predictable, but have fun with it anyway.


	2. Caught

Disclaimer: I own neither "K-On!" nor "The Little Mermaid."

So someone left to be unnamed PMed me, asking me to continue this story. I responded to it, but it ignored me. It also did not review. I was a little annoyed for a while, so I didn't want to post anything. However, that's sort of petty, ne?

Otherwise, those were some great reviews, so the show must go on! Oh sorry, but I don't know who Ichigo is. Is she from the manga? Hope you won't be too displeased with my odd choice for Ursula. There is reason!

-.-

"The Little Mio"

Chapter II: Caught

Mio swam as fast as she could to the ceremony, only to find that no one was left.

"It's over."

Mio jumped in fright as her father's glowing eyes and hairs pierced through the shadows, followed by his massive frame and a sniveling Nodoka. Mugi hid behind Mio.

"'Tou-san, I—"

"Mio. You missed your own debutante ceremony. That is a sacred ritual for our folk, and you disgraced it by not appearing! Where were you do—" King Akiyama leaned forward intimidatingly.

"Ano, I was, I…uh…mm—" Mio was about to freeze and float upside down in fear.

"We found stolen goods!" Mugi began, nabbing the King's attention.

"Stolen goods?" King Akiyama's brow shot up incredulously.

"And we felt the need to report it, but no one was around in their usual abodes—"

"They were at the ceremony," King Akiyama answered for the sputtering flounder.

"Yes, of course! However, in our panic and sense of duty, we forgot about the ceremony. We immediately went to the next source of authority, Yui. She was on her per—"

"You went to the PERCH! ?" King Akiyama roared. "You know our folk are forbidden to lift their heads above water, but you disobeyed my law! ?"

Mugi cried out at her mistake and returned behind the shelter of Mio.

"But Otou-s—!"

"A _human_ could have seen you," King Akiyama said severely. Nodoka clicked her claws in agreement.

"What's so bad about humans?" Mio challenged, but immediately took it back when she witnessed her father's violent shade of red. "No one saw us," Mio tried. King Akiyama lunged forward.

"That doesn't matter, young lady, no, _girl_! If I ever hear of you returning to forbidden territories, I will personally lock you in a clam chamber until you understand your folly! !" He yelled with a force that sent Mio into tears.

She promptly swam away with Mugi.

King Akiyama sighed, looking over at his small advisor. "Was I too harsh?"

"On the contrary, sir, I found you to have been too lenient. You allowed her to escape without her fully comprehending the consequences of her actions," Nodoka said matter-of-factly.

"But she was _crying_," King Akiyama said, his voice uncharacteristically small for his reputation.

"What teenager isn't overly emotional? We can't enable her weakness."

"Aren't you technically a teenager, Nodoka?" The King smirked at his young advisor.

"Personally, I detest people my own age. I do much better with older, more established generations."

"Incredible! A teenager who is in line with the values of adults!" King Akiyama said playfully.

"Precisely, sir," Nodoka missed the facetious tone in her King's voice.

"Someone who will enforce my law without challenge."

"Indeed."

"Someone of Mio's age to sympathize with her needs—"

"Yes. Wait, well I—"

"And put Mio in her place when she needs to be disciplined," King Akiyama nodded.

"That would be for the best," Nodoka nodded hesitantly along.

"My dear advisor Nodoka, I decree you be my youngest daughter's personal escort from here on," King Akiyama decreed.

"Sir! ?" Nodoka's jaw clanked on the rocky ocean floor.

-.-

"I wanted to be promoted to high advisor, not to nanny of rebellious youth," Nodoka muttered to herself while searching for the princess. Mio had ruined her direction of the epic concert, and now Mio was ruining her mood. Nodoka was feeling a "take no prisoners" attitude sweep over her. There couldn't possibly be any sympathy for the selfish mermaid.

She spotted Mio and Mugi sneaking into a cave awfully close to the shore. Nodoka was certain that this area was forbidden by her good King's laws, so she was ready to assert her new…power.

Unfortunately, by the time the crafty crab managed to sneak in after her charge, the young princess had already launched into some emo show tune:

"Mugi-chan, maybe I'm right," Mio flicked her hair coquettishly. "Maybe there _is _something the matter with him. I just don't understand how a world with relaxatives and vertebral tubes…could be bad." Mio's dialogue took a melody,

"Look at this swag

Isn't it hip?

Wouldn't you think my collection's the shi—"

No, Nodoka really couldn't stand any more of this trashy angst, and she had half a mind to respond with a calypso carnival in a Jamaican accent.

"Ojou-sama, put a fin in it, and follow me this instant. You know well that this is forbidden territory," Nodoka said.

"Ahhh!" Mio's and Mugi's catchy singing and dancing came to a halt. "Ho-how did you find this place, Nodoka-san?" Mio said.

"Magic."

"You…" Mio lifted a brow suspiciously, "—used otou-san's trident?" That was high treason! Magic could only be wielded by King Akiyama. Mio was hoping to shave her crime by finding one in Nodoka.

"Even more powerful. He gave me his duty over _you, _Mio-hime," Nodoka said proudly.

"Ah, so you're here to babysit us?" Mugi asked in what seemed to be sincerity. Her knitted expression was too cute to question.

Mio looked a little annoyed that they had been followed.

"Quiet, you fish…" Nodoka said condescendingly with which Mugi responded with a dreamy smile.

"Nodoka-san, aren't you ever curious as to what goes on above water?" Mio murmured, looking fondly at all her human swag, placed on the shelves of the cave.

"Absolutely not; I _know_ what goes on up there," Nodoka said.

"Really! ?" Mio and Mugi rushed in excitedly for more.

"Ah-ahem," Nodoka was taken aback by their sudden enthusiasm, "—it's nothing to clink your clamshell top over. We get eaten."

"Humans eat merfolk?" Mio said incredulously.

"—and flounder?" Mugi gulped.

Nodoka lifted an eye at Mugi, "Yes, you dolt." Mio was temporarily forgotten.

"Mou, I thought we were pets!" Mugi pouted.

"Is that any better! ? You can be both," Nodoka had the facts on this, as Mugi murmured something about how being a pet sounded like great fun… "Ojou-sama, could you stand having to eat your own companions?"

"I just wouldn't eat anything from the sea!" Mio answered hotly, sensitive to the idea.

"Which means you'd be a meat-eater. Mio-hime, I believe those humans are considered to be boorish," Nodoka quipped.

"You're a boor!" Mio shot back, true to her age.

"No, I'm crabby."

A current went between the advisor crab and the mermaid.

"Ara ara ara, we're all friends here," Mugi said jovially.

"That's what I've been trying to say my whole life!" Mio began emotionally. "Otou-san has brainwashed the whole Mer kingdom into believing it's 'us versus them!'"

"Are you calling your father Constantinian! ?" Nodoka shrieked.

"I don't even know what that means!" Mio cried. By the mermaid's side, Mugi nodded in agreement, confusion apparent.

"It means…" Nodoka pinched the bridge of her eyes, trying to defend her king in laymen's terms, "—it's not easy to rule. In order to lead a large number of merfolk, King Akiyama must take a stance. Since humans harm our kind, he must naturally fight against them. Come now, let's return to the palace, and I won't even mention this to your father. I'm getting too soft-shelled—"

"No, Nodoka. That's, that's…still too black and white! 'It isn't easy being a king' is like me saying, 'It isn't easy being a teenager!'" Mio said.

"Poseidon, here we go…" Nodoka said.

"No, I'm not giving up on this! I won't follow you, but I know you'll follow me," Mio took off with Mugi in tow.

"Mio-hime! Where are you going! ?" Nodoka stalked frantically.

"It's time for an experiment. I'm going to observe _them_. I'll prove that I can find _one_ good human." _And maybe he'll be handsome too, and we'll fall in love_…Mio giggled to herself.

_I hope Mio-chan is thinking about a girl~~_, Mugi cooed.

"What if you are seen! ?" Nodoka crowed.

"It's okay Nodoka-san; I'm fast. Not one human will catch me," Mio gave one of her rare, bold smiles.

-.-

So far…the human specimens had been bleak.

The four teenage creatures were currently situated all about a small rock a hundred meters from land. It was an overcast day, so there were hardly any humans on the sand, and even less in the raging water.

Yui had spotted the trio immediately when they had emerged, so she took command on the peak of the rock. Mio had briefly explained to Yui what her mission was, but Yui—as with most things—absorbed only what she wanted. Her wing was tucked under her beak as she scrutinized how long it would take before one of those men dropped their burgers or sausages.

It was not a pretty first sight of humans for Princess Mio.

There was a group of five men, ages ranging anywhere from 20-40 years old. That alone should have been a good sample for a heroic personality, but all they had done so far was crack jokes about "hoochies and fags," smashed beer cans into their foreheads, and barbequed enough meat to collapse the earth's atmosphere.

Their body shapes shocked Mio, too. Mermen were all broad-shouldered with plate-like pectorals and valleys of abdominals. They were built for swimming all distances at any speeds. Her father was a large example, something akin to a leopard seal.

These men…their stomachs were filled with whatever was in those cans, their intestines clogged with undigested meat…they weren't all overweight, but they were clearly unhealthy. And Poseidon, they had hair _everywhere_. On their bulbous stomachs, their flabby chests, their hands, their dry faces…Mio couldn't look anymore.

There was nothing special about their _legs_. They appeared like thick plants covered in algae. She wanted to gag. Merfolk had very little hair, sleek bodies in accordance with aerodynamics. She imagined hugging one of those human men and suddenly felt very itchy. Did merfolk tradition have it right?—Were they truly the superior, beautiful species?

"HOOOO, HOOOOOO! !" A couple of the men called out. They were alerting the pack for hoochies.

A couple of young women in two-pieces were entering the picture. Mio could understand these girls. Their bodies were very similar to her fellow mermaids, generously curvy. While Mio had the mermaid trait of a large bust, she was small-framed for a mermaid. It added to her delicate, youngest princess sort of aura.

Since these two women were so similar to what Mio was accustomed to, she grew bored with them, especially when they actually received the attention of the men.

Yui was long gone, fitting seamlessly in with the group of humans, pecking at their remains. Mio frowned at the pleased look on Nodoka. Even Mugi was losing interest, taking less jumps out of the water.

"Shall we call it a day, ojou-sama?" Nodoka sang.

"I'm not giving up. We've just had bad luck up until now. I'm going south along the shore until—"

"It gets dark. That's all I'll permit before I report you to your father," Nodoka reminded Mio. The princess nodded determinedly.

-.-

Somewhere a few miles down, Mio had been amused by the antics of a human baby falling more than walking. It was inspiring, though, to observe that the baby always got back up, no matter how many times he fell. His older sister, not too far off, was keeping a relative eye on him, far more engaged in her sand castle masterpiece. The merfolk and human condition seemed to share many similarities, but Mio couldn't just grab one of these children. She needed an autonomous, thinking adult to exchange and communicate her cause…OH who was she fooling? She wasn't planning on bringing a representative back to her father. Mio was looking for love, the kind of love that freed her instead of boxing her into a fate of being the King's daughter and only that.

An elderly married couple inched down Mio's view. They were doing nothing but _being_, but Mio eyes watered at the bond shared between them. That's what she wanted. Not some role, arranged marriage that would be clockwork. She just wanted to _be_ with her chosen love.

Nodoka sighed for an entirely different reason than Mio, and Mugi's sympathetic nature adapted to their sober moods.

"The sun is still peaking out. Just a little farther," Mio asserted, voice betraying her.

-.-

Mio came upon a part of the beach that she liked immediately. There were large docks spaced out in random intervals, and she later deduced why from the sizes of the buildings. Onshore there were several human domiciles down the line. They were each unique and spacious enough to house more than three families. The architecture was something to behold, and Mio felt safe weaving in and out of the docks.

It didn't appear that any of the residents were out and about this evening. Mio felt her hopes sink with the sun. Nodoka had an expression which left no argument. Mio had to admit defeat. She had let her intuitive feelings drive her on this wild lobster chase, and they had produced nothing.

Mugi nudged against Mio's cheek comfortingly, and the three turned back the other way until they heard,

"Where the hell is that punk…?"

All three shot alarmed glances at a long-haired woman staring out into the ocean. The woman was standing on the property of the last house. They hadn't noticed her before, because she had been lying down and was wearing a nude-coloured bikini.

Mio bolted before the other two could even react in their polar ways.

"I fall asleep for twenty, tops, and this happens," the woman muttered under her breath.

Mio was at the property's dock, evaluating her newest subject. The young woman looked fine enough, but Mio was waiting for more behavioral quirks. Mugi and Nodoka caught up with Mio, both tired from the sprint. Nodoka opened her mouth—

But something was approaching dangerously fast from outland. The three creatures of the water could sense it, but the human woman could not pick up such movement in the turbulent waves. It appeared to be as large as Mio, so it was most likely a predator. All three got into a defensive position.

Suddenly a figure shot from the shallows like a deadly arrow, a proud dolphin of show.

The long-haired woman fell on her bottom in outraged surprise, and the mysterious swimmer was laughing. Laughing as if laughing for all the beings who wouldn't in the world, land and water. Laughing without politeness, without a plan for the future.

This human's legs, gods of the universe, his _legs_ were an everlasting candy of straight and sinewy goodness. _These_ were the fairytale legs that Mio had dreamed of—sturdy but graceful. Even though the sun had gone, Mio could clearly bask in the golden glow of his smooth skin. Working up, his examined thighs were covered in the beginnings of a sort of black body suit. Mio wasn't too sure what it was, but it seemed logical for swimming. The man's bottom was nicely snug in his suit, working up to his slim waist and his small pectorals. His arms were similar to his legs, and his fingers were short but spindly like a flower coral. His shoulders were diminutive for a man, but that was all the more appealing for Mio. She had never seen such a man or any creature for that sake! Used to being called by as a "little princess," Mio found him to be a perfect "little prince."

His warm-clay hair was messy from the impressive swim, so Mio could only catch the defined angle of his jaw. He shook his hair savagely of the water, and Mio felt her pulse speed up. Catching colour from his skin and any sort of lingering sunlight, Mio was invaded by the most luminescent and merry golden eyes in all of earth.

Mio felt like a fish on a line, biting harder into this bait-less hook, enduring the pain and embarrassing dance before she was eaten whole.

-.-

So yeah, crabs don't have jaws? Tell that to Disney.

If I came across as a vegetarian, I must admit I contribute to unhealthy, carnivorous habits.


	3. Siren

Disclaimer: I own neither "K-On!" nor "The Little Mermaid."

I have never even watched people surf, so _do _expect a poor imagination on this sport.

Used a really lame EVA reference—ten points to those who find it!

-.-

"The Little Mio"

Chapter III: Siren

"Jesus Christ, Ritsu! Scared the hell out of me!" Sawako shouted, bouncing on the sand.

A certain flounder fish nearby was avidly eying the acting agent's bouncing, one area in particular…

"I know, right? I give my all, put my best into messing with you, Sawa-chan," Ritsu gave a lopsided smile, crossing her arms over her chest comfortably.

"Will you ever learn to be productive with yourself?" Sawako said.

"Says you, sun-bathing in the middle of day." _Their_ days. It was practically twilight. Ritsu and Sawako were night animals. Midday was their morning.

"Do you _see_ any sun today?"

"Oh that's right, you burn like you've been beaten," Ritsu smirked.

"But you know who tans like an Amazonian goddess?—Nakano," Sawako steered the conversation.

"Oh not this again! Let me promise you that I will _never_ date Nakano. Maybe her guitar…haha, instrumentality! But anyway, I'm not into spray-can beauty."

"Ri-kun, she's a celebrity. She goes to some A-list salon."

"Whatever. I guess…I like your skin, Sawa-chan."

"Wh-wh-what?" Sawako sputtered, unbalanced by the compliment from her unruly housemate.

"I can see everything on your skin—scars, blemishes," Ritsu listed as Sawako grimaced at these, "—freckles, peach fuzz, and best of all, blushes!"

"…" Sawako eyed Ritsu fondly for a moment before beginning, "If I weren't so straight, something as shamelessly awkward—but sincere—as that, would have won me over."

That same flounder fish was in the distance, scheming, not discouraged at all by the acting agent's denial.

"What are you talking about? You're a raving lesbo, buried deep in that closet of insecurities."

"Hush you…I'm going in. Ready to eat?"

"Nah, I want to stay out and watch the waves for a bit. I'll grab some later."

"Okay, but _no more_ swimming or surfing. You already went out too far just now, and the waves aren't getting any nicer tonight," Sawako reminded motherly, before sauntering off.

-.-

Thoughts and feelings were ricocheting through the core of Mio. She didn't understand the humans' conversation entirely. Mio was convinced that her pale skin would gain a compliment, too. She felt relieved that the Amazonian goddess, Nakano, wouldn't be a threat, but she couldn't tell about that Sawako. She didn't know the terms "straight" and "lesbo", either. Something felt a little off to Mio too. There was something about her Prince Ritsu's voice that was…ambiguous. Like his frame, it wasn't very obviously masculine. In some angles, Ritsu actually looked more like a pretty girl than a—

"Beautiful,"—_boy_ Mio exhaled, smitten.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Mio-chan," Mugi sang, ogling the behind of Sawako. Mugi daydreamed that this was quite possibly the story of creation for merfolk. Fish falls for human, vice versa, babies boom, new species. Of course, Mugi was a radically liberal fish, and she never voiced her beliefs to the kingdom, especially King Akiyama. The theory that merfolk came from humans was heresy.

Nodoka looked worriedly at her charge, being well-read enough to know the sign on Mio's face. The King could _never_ know of this.

It was already too late into the evening, so Nodoka began, "I think it's best we return now before your father sends a search team."

Mio didn't hear a thing. She couldn't move; she could hardly speak! Her mouth had become so dry from hanging partially open. She squealed at the easy-going nature of Ritsu. She loved the way he spoke so…fluidly. Even though merfolk were creatures of the water, they tended to restrain their speech in propriety. Mer singing was starkly opposite. It was why she loved to sing so passionately, not because they all told her to, but for herself. Yet at this moment in time, Mio found herself wanting to sing for another being, this human being, Ritsu.

Mio fell back in the water and rolled around in squeals.

Nodoka believed the mermaid possessed.

Mugi joined in the abandon, tailfin faster than a boat's rudder.

Yui flew in at this time, belly more than full from her feast with the decadent men. She observed the three sea creatures and followed their lines of vision. In rare yet highly critical times, Yui could perfectly assess a situation. Of course, she looked as clueless as ever, but she couldn't really help that, being a seagull.

It was then the sky was overtaken by black clouds. The wind picked up like an unsettling opening by flutes and clarinets. Thunder could be heard in the distance, which meant lightning would strike soon.

Nodoka needed them to hurry back, so she went as far as to pinch the princess. An ugly mark surfaced on Mio's alabaster skin, but the girl did not respond. She was too far gone in a trance.

-.-

Ritsu's eyes grew with the heightening waves. She had to get on them.

She sprinted to her board, skillfully picking it up in mid-run. Dropping her board in the water, she laid her body flat against it and pedaled into action. Finding a sweet spot, she hoisted herself up in a standing position, making the extremely difficult task look effortless.

Mio watched in desperate yearning. How could a human be so in tune with water? From the incredible speed that Ritsu propelled her legged figure to the impressive talent she steered that plank with that statuesque body, Mio believed this Ritsu must have been more than human, more than merman—perhaps some deity that ruled over both land and water!

Mio had to get closer.

She determinedly pummeled through the violent currents. Mugi and Nodoka tried to follow, but this time was in vain. Being a mermaid, Mio had better prowess of the water than they did. Plus, the crab and flounder were quite small and easily overpowered by the rough waters. Yui fared even worse in the rain and high speed winds, so she had to find safe shelter immediately. She hid in the porch of Ritsu's estate. The lightning now striking only added a sense or terror and urgency.

"Hime!"

"Mio-chaaan!"

Nodoka and Mugi cried hysterically, but no longer could they worry about their princess. They were in grave danger themselves, needing all their energy and concentration to make it out of this storm alive. For now, they would have to plunge into deeper, safer waters until the surface calmed. Mio was fast and nimble for a mermaid, but they would pray for more than that this fated night.

The unrelenting winds and full moon tide were pushing Ritsu south, far from home. Mio kept up easily enough, because she could traverse water more rapidly than that plank it appeared.

Mio looked anxiously at the conditions. Even in her natural element of water, she felt that they were especially angry tonight. Almost as if…something unnatural was controlling the behavior of the waves. The waves seemed to _follow_ Ritsu, almost _wanting_ the surfer to be sucked in. Mio had a terrible feeling in her chest.

Ritsu, on the other hand, was having the best adrenaline rush ever. These were by far the most wicked waves she had ridden, and she was taking them in stride. It would appear that she was slipping up, but her style was loose like that. She knew intuitively that she was completely in control of her board.

Mio, misjudging Ritsu's carelessness as a cry for help, swam ahead of the surfer. Super-being or not, Mio couldn't bear the thought of losing her Prince. She emerged herself up to her waist, waiting to confront the human. Her teenage mind failed to reason that this would frighten the human far more than help. Mio—in all her good intentions—was bringing a capable Ritsu closer to harm.

Ritsu got under a massive wave, a tunnel being formed behind her. At the end, her eyes made out…a girl! ? What was she doing out in this storm! ? Only Ritsu was stupid enough to risk this adventure.

While in reality it took maybe seconds, Ritsu could recall this in heart-stopping slow motion. As Mio became clearer in the surfer's vision, Ritsu wasn't so sure if it was really just a girl. The waist that seemed breakable, the pearly skin that actually glowed in the dark, the breasts that couldn't possibly be contained by just _any_ shells, the long ebony strands that seemed unaffected by the water, the unnatural affection but indifference to her surroundings, the pouty lips, the kissed cheeks, those smoky _silver _eyes—Ritsu's attention was lost to this drowned angel. Ritsu had to talk to this entity! Ritsu had to meet this siren of the sea! No wait, Ritsu had to save her!

In all her scattered gusto—but the most distracting thing was simply, Mio's beauty—Ritsu lost her footing on her board. She fell tragically into the waves, spitting water out when she resurfaced her head from the dip. Ritsu saw the angel coming for her. The impossible attractiveness of her angel rendered Ritsu helpless. Instead of fighting the menacing waves, her limbs went limp in stupefaction. One wave sent Ritsu's head hard into a rock, and she immediately lost consciousness, a silly smile on her face.

Mio spotted the accident and hurriedly caught hold of her dashing Prince. She held Ritsu securely in her arms as she propelled them with her violet tail fin.

It was taking the last reserves of Mio's energy to get to shore. The waves seemed eager to push her back home, but with one last pocket of hope, Mio crashed their bodies hard into the sand.

Mio looked worriedly albeit excitedly at her Prince. She wasn't sure if Ritsu was fine. She tried an educated guess by searching for a pulse. Merfolk had hearts, and it would be more than lovely if humans did too.

Mio was a little too jittery to feel any traces of beating in Ritsu's wrists or neck, so she decided her fingers were no use right now. She blushed before deciding to place her ear against the left side of Ritsu's chest. Somehow it felt warm to her, and surely but unevenly, there was a rhythm. Mio let out a sigh of relief and cooed at the knowledge that both merfolk and humans shared hearts. Ritsu was probably just knocked into deep sleep.

Mio finally allowed herself to just gaze at her Prince without inhibition. She pushed Ritsu's long bangs away to reveal that well-structured face. Mio's finger started at Ritsu's narrowed jaw, up to her adorably sleeping smile, to a somewhat upturned nose, and lastly to the eyelids. How Mio needed to see those eyes again! Mio likely just openly stared at her Prince for over five minutes. The beach was deserted, so there was nothing to bother or notice them.

All of this evening suddenly added up to Mio, and she felt her own eyes droop at the recognition. It would probably be a good idea for her to rest too. Not having any brain or heart to leave her Prince, she settled in snuggly. She pushed her tail against Ritsu's perfect legs, fanned end draping over the surfer's feet. She then rested her torso comfortably onto Ritsu's prone form, putting her Prince's arms around her upper back. Mio, herself, circled her arms around her Prince's trim waist, and she finally tucked her head into the crook of Ritsu's neck. Sweet respite overtook her soon after.

-.-

Mio woke from the probing claw of Nodoka. The crab had a relieved but stern look on her face. It was long past time to go, the bright morning a stark contrast to last night's storm.

Nodoka had made some excuse to King Akiyama, claiming that the princess had spent the night at one of her friend's abodes. That was uncommon for the reclusive Mio, but King Akiyama was overcome by the pleasant idea of her making friends of her own age and species.

Mio didn't want to leave so soon, but she couldn't push her luck with Nodoka-san and her father any more. She would have to return another time.

"Wait Nodoka-san, just give me a few minutes before I go. I don't know when I'll see him again…" Mio lifted herself on her arms, hovering over the still passed-out Ritsu.

Nodoka would allow that, definitely a more permissive and sympathetic crab than she let on. Mugi waited patiently in the water, eyes searching left and right for the man's companion.

Before Mio realized it, she was giving her most precious gift to the surfer.

-.-

Ritsu stirred to a singular melody. It was eerie in that there could be no rival. No other song could ring as blissfully and irresistibly as this. Ritsu _had_ to know this, _had_ to find the vessel of such a voice. Alternately, it wouldn't matter the shape or form of this being, because its song had proven perfection of the highest form. No rush or high from surfing came close to this moment. No loving exchange with Sawako-nee-chan could even top this. Ritsu could die with meaning now, because she had heard this voice.

Yet Ritsu wasn't even of 18 years, and she had a lot of life left in her.

Her eyelids lifted to give her a slit of vision, the sun casting marvelously down on that shadow with heaven's voice. As her eyes adjusted from sleep, the shadow had an outline that sent Ritsu's memory jogging. Last night…

Those _eyes_! Shiny orbs reflected Ritsu's own shock, and she knew that this was the angel from last night. Of course. It would only make sense that the angel would have an unfair gift of song.

Ritsu strained her eyes to make out more of the angel's face, next picking out the angel's moving lips, then the flowing crown of hair, the dipping chest…Ritsu's eyes wanted to focus on that face again. That face was all-girl, the epitome of most fair.

Ritsu couldn't bring her voice to disrupt the hypnotic melody, so she reached her hand timidly out to stroke her angel's, this girl's cheek.

An upbeat barking broke the spell.

Ritsu's angel disappeared, really just disappeared from thin air, _water_.

Ritsu could not laugh this time when Satoshi licked her face appreciatively. In fact, she groaned, pushing her companion out of the way. She hoisted her torso up in sitting position, desperately searching for any trace of the girl and her song.

Shortly after, Sawako came running up, panting in place of Satoshi as she fell to her hands and knees, "Jesus, Ritsu, WHAT HAPPENED! ?" Sawako stole a few more gulps of air before she threw around a motionless Ritsu, "Thank God you're alive! I thought you had just crashed at one of the neighbor's houses, but when I didn't see your board on the sand," Ritsu's habit was to carelessly toss and leave her board on the sand of their property, "—I had a panic attack. I was about to call the police when Satoshi suddenly chased after this aggressive seagull that led us to you…" Sawako's face planted itself in Ritsu's shoulder, suppressing an urge to sob. "I thought you had drowned, Ritsu."

"I almost did," Ritsu finally spoke, distantly.

Sawako flinched in response.

"But I was saved by a girl…or maybe she put me in danger to begin with…but ah whatever!" Ritsu battled herself. "No matter what happened, she gave me a chance to hear her sing, and it was so…ack I'm not good with words…it was better than anything I've ever known! Blah blah, classical is the standard of great music, but this girl _felt_ her music, she gave birth to a living song! !"

Sawako pulled back to evaluate Ritsu. Her housemate sounded a little delusional, and Sawako hypothesized that Ritsu might have been knocked up pretty badly by the storm.

"So…a girl with some major pipes saved you from drowning?" Sawako asked skeptically.

"Yeah! I mean, she was really…pretty…too," Ritsu blushed for possibly the first time in her life, "I mean," an exhale sort of burst from her mouth, "—she was just too good-looking…"

Sawako gave her biggest disbelieving stare yet. Ritsu had _never_ been abashed over the attractiveness of another person, nor had she ever been the person to initiate the topic. It had always been Sawako who asked Ritsu's opinion, and the tomboy would always give such a disinterested, non-committal answer.

"—BUT!" Ritsu continued embarrassedly. "Her voice is more important! I think I'll remember that voice for as long as I live."

"Was she singing about anything in particular?" Sawako asked, forgoing her disbelief with curiosity. Delusions were interesting, to say the least!

"Um…I can only remember 'doki, doki,' which sounds like a beating heart, and 'fuwa, fuwa.' I have no idea what that may mean," Ritsu admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of her bruised head cutely. She grimaced from the pain.

"Are those even words…?" Sawako stood up, seeing if Ritsu was strong enough to do so herself.

"I'm sure they're important! It doesn't matter, okay? She could be singing about bunnies hopping in fields of caramel frosting, and it would still be moving, because her voice is _that _powerful," Ritsu said with conviction.

"Dang Ri-kun, you kind of sound like you have it bad," Sawako stood close by, just in case Ritsu couldn't support her own weight at the moment.

"I have to find her, Sawako. I've never been so sure of anything in my life. At the least, I need to thank her for, erm, saving my life," Ritsu didn't sound so sure about _that_. "More importantly, I need to know about her song and how it's inspired me to…I don't know. I…just have to hear her, see her again. It may have been enough to hear her once, but if I can receive more of her song, then I'd be crazy to not catch it now."

"Okay Ri-kun, we'll make search posters when we go home. We'll be productive today!" Sawako said, not bothering to mask any irony in her voice.

-.-

sumtimes i fell lik if i write like dis with no spelcheks punkshuasion or structur or thoht abt my plot…

I would win the human race. Bonsai.


	4. Encounter

Disclaimer: I own neither "K-On!" nor "The Little Mermaid."

Be prepared for extreme OOC from the Ursula character. Her past will coincide with her character more, whenever I decide to reveal that.

I used "Fuwa Fuwa Time" translated lyrics from animelyrics dot com.

I am assuming Eric had a concussion in the movie, because Ariel did not resuscitate him. Probably would have ruined the whole story plot. They kiss; the end.

-.-

"The Little Mio"

Chapter IV: Encounter

Mio was completely possessed.

During her routines of preparing for bed and getting up the next morning, her answers to formal greetings from others were dismissive and airy, lacking any conscious thought on her part. Mio had never been easily engaged, but she would always spend a considerable amount of pained effort to respond appropriately. Instead of her anxious and pensive frowns to accompany her simple answers, she was positively euphoric and careless of anything but her human Prince.

Her many half-sisters couldn't possibly know who Ritsu was, but they were older and familiar enough with Mio's odd behavior. When Mio would sing spontaneously with grey glazed eyes, her half-sisters only confirmed their suspicions: Mio was in love.

It took not an hour before King Akiyama heard through the gossip-mongering pipeline of the merfolk.

"My Mio, in love?" King Akiyama laughed to himself on his throne. He was surprisingly not possessive of his youngest, possibly from so much experience with marrying off his other daughters. "Who could it be? What sort of man does she like, I wonder? Perhaps one of the future candidates for the throne—that would be wise, or one of my advisors—she was always of high intellect, or Mio might prefer a merman removed from the typical social scenes…oh my—this won't do. I'm as clueless as my chattering daughters and wives. But…Nodoka might have an idea…" King Akiyama used his trident to send a summons to the crab advisor.

Nodoka took longer than usual—not that King Akiyama noticed—because she was horrified by the sudden summons. The King rarely called on her for anything. Normally she would be thrilled to be needed in some way, but this was surely her career's end. King Akiyama had found out about Mio's egregious actions, and Nodoka would be responsible. She floated hesitantly towards her King, claws pulled in close to her shell in unconscious defense. The poor crab was terrified.

"Nodoka. How have you been getting along with my Mio?" King Akiyama began.

"Sir, I don't know where to begin." Nodoka was internally counting down to her dismissal from her highly esteemed—in her opinion—position.

"Well no more about her feelings—I've had my fill of that. She seems to be focused on something, some_one_," King Akiyama drawled.

"Ah yes, she has wretched tastes," Nodoka frowned miserably.

"Really? Well that's a little disappointing. I suppose he's a recluse then—" King Akiyama said.

"I wouldn't say that. He seemed more reckless than anything," Nodoka rejoined, allowing the analysis of the human surfer to override her nerves.

"A daredevil, you say? Well then at least he sounds capable and strong!" King Akiyama put an enthused fist up, flexing his bicep in the process.

"Perhaps, but he had the most peculiarly small frame I've witnessed of men…" Nodoka murmured in response, more than thrown-off by the turn of conversation. She was confused by this point and spoke on impulse, "Wait. My liege, _why_ are you supportive of the princess's whimsical fancy?"

"I pride myself on being a good father, Nodoka. If my Mio wants someone, then she will have him," King Akiyama pointed a trident threateningly, emphasizing his control of his kingdom and the outcome.

"My King. I stand amazed albeit with some awed horror. That you can change your law and belief regarding humans for your daughter—indeed you are a good father!"

"Well, I—yes." King Akiyama was tickled by the flattery. His citizens adored him for his easy-to-please nature, but they were equally fearful of his fitful temper. And with dawning comprehension of the words, "WHAT? MIO LOVES A HUMAN! ?"

-.-

"Watching your face so intently

And only in my dreams can we ever

Get close to each other," Mio sang to herself in her secret cave.

"Mio, Mio-chan! !" A hyperactive Mugi zipped past. "Look what Yui-chan found for you!" Mugi held out two posters—_laminated_—in each of her fins.

Mio reached out for the closer one—Mugi was twirling them around like rowing paddles—and the mermaid princess nearly fainted from cuteness.

The first poster had a title of "The Foster Kid." Its description was, "When a young mourning widow finds solace in a forgotten child…" Below the words was a picture of a comely actress sitting on a bench, heatedly staring at a small child. The child—unmistakably Ritsu—was kneeling on the ground with one knee bent, palms up and outstretched towards the seated woman. Likely ten years ago, Mio could readily identify that easy confidence in Ritsu. It was all too charming, and Mio was very delighted. She did not reflect on why the poster had a title and description, not being familiar with films in her Mer world.

She hung the new treasure on the most visible part of the cave walls.

Next Mio grabbed for the second poster, a more recent photograph of her Prince. It was a bird's-eye view of Ritsu lying casually next to one of those planks. Ritsu was decked in a loose tank and long shorts—humans called them board shorts. Ritsu was staring lazily at the camera, an indifference that made the viewer curious. Since Mio had no idea that this photo was advertising the board, her eyes were sold on Ritsu's striking facial features and those achingly touchable limbs. Her tailfin flapped wildly.

Mio hung this poster next to the previous one and went back and forth between squealing and rubbing her cheek against the laminations. Mugi was highly entertained by this. Both were unaware when two figures came storming in.

"MI-O! !" King Akiyama bellowed. It shouldn't have been surprising by now, given his disposition, but still,

"Otou-san! ?" Mio backed into her posters protectively, thinking they needed it more than her. As usual, Mugi went behind the curve of Mio's back, really not wanting to deal with the King.

"What is this! ?" King Akiyama pointed his trident viciously at the posters behind his daughter.

"Let me expla—" Mio tried.

"There can be no explanation! How many times have I told you? You are not to interact with humans in any form! And now you have some silly fascination with one of them! ?"

"It's not silly, otou-san! You don't even try to reason with humans; you just continue your war with them! But this human is different…"

"How so?" King Akiyama asked sternly, clearly indicating he couldn't be budged on the matter.

"…I love him."

"…"

King Akiyama had no reaction, nothing to say to this. His face had gone from furious to expressionless, and that was disturbingly frightening. Without warning, he lifted his trident in the air, and all of Mio's overworld treasures were hurtled at the posters. The crashing and tearing was unbearably loud to the mermaid princess, and it left the posters in unidentifiable shreds. The rest of her treasures were broken or bent to uselessness.

The King, believing nothing needed to be said at this point, took his leave.

Nodoka, having not been dismissed from duty, came into the light. She felt as if facing Mio now was worse than any discharge.

Mio looked shattered and betrayed. Before allowing herself to burst into tears, she eyed Nodoka wearily, "How could you tell otou-san about my cave _and_ Ritsu? Does your loyalty only stand for him? Don't I deserve some too?"

Mio took off sobbing with Mugi swimming after her wounded Mer friend.

-.-

"Oh this is just too grand," cackling burst from the black cloud. "First, Akiyama's clumsy daughter trips her human when my play on waves couldn't, and now the brat is most vulnerabe after Akiyama's enraged reaction. The little ninny will be most impressionable at this time. I must make my move."

The cloud dissipated as the owner of the scheming voice moved towards the exit.

"I'll show that Akiyama that I'm still the most eligible bachelorette, and that I'm _so much more_ than a perfect wife among his dozens! ! I'll have him by the tail when I seize his precious daughter. I'll be free of this damnation and have my vengeance," the Octopussy Witch, Ui, sauntered out of her underwater cavern.

-.-

Sawako had Ritsu almost convinced that there was no singing angel that saved her that day. She had driven the younger girl immediately to the hospital after the incident and found that Ritsu had suffered from a moderate to severe concussion. Luckily, there seemed to be no noticeable brain damage, but Ritsu was to return if any lingering symptoms appeared. Unfortunately, the doctor also agreed with Sawako when Ritsu had rambled off about her savior, classifying it as temporary amnesia.

Ritsu—under house arrest for her own health, not that she minded it—was more than a little disappointed. She couldn't stop reliving the fantasy that some guardian angel had rescued her and then comforted her with song.

"Wouldn't I have drowned if I had a concussion in the waves?" Ritsu said. Sawako and she were in their usual positions on the fluffy carpet.

"The waves pushed you to shore. Consider it a miracle and be thankful," Sawako said.

"It was definitely a miracle. That girl—"

"No, Ritsu. Not this again. How many professionals am I going to have to take you to? If a girl really _did_ save you, she would have gone the extra step and called for help. Consider also that you're fabulously wealthy, and she would want to stay around for a reward or at least an autograph. What kind of girl swims in tropical storms, rescues others, stays and sings songs to unconscious bodies, and disappears when help arrives?"

"Maybe she doesn't know who I am! Maybe…she was scared she would be blamed for my concussion," Ritsu reasoned weakly.

"Doesn't know who you are! ? Even ignoring the fact that you're one of the most famous child-star actresses, everyone in the tri-state area knows that only business tycoons and celebrities can afford these properties! It wouldn't have been hard to connect."

"Okay…I was just asking," Ritsu conceded quietly. "It's just…I can't get her song out of my head. I don't even know if I ever saw her, which probably has to do with the whole amnesia thing, so yeah, I know now she isn't real. I probably just heard some foreign song somewhere, and I need to find it on the internet. I won't mention it again!" Ritsu grinned. She stood up and walked upstairs to the computer in her room.

-.-

"Oh you poor, poor thing," a sultry voice rang.

Mio's tear-stained face popped up from her folded arms. Mugi hid in her lap. She looked for the source of the voice, but to no avail.

"…W-Wh-Who is it? Where are you?" Mio hiccupped, somewhat frightened.

"Darling, there's no need to be scared; I'm here to help," Ui came out of the shadows, an all-knowing smile on her face.

Mio recoiled at first, but she returned to her original position. This old lady appeared to be a mermaid, yet she had octopus tentacles. Something buzzed mildly in the back of her head about this lady, but she didn't converse with merfolk enough to identify the octopus lady. Besides, Mio felt her heart go out to the frailness of this lady, and elderly merfolk were nothing to be feared. Though it was strange how this old lady seemed to sway provocatively.

"How do you know I need help?" Mio asked innocently, eyes given a rest from crying.

Ui came up to dab her bony fingers upon Mio's pretty face, "A girl's tears are many but powerful. They tell of a story that wants, no, _needs_ a happy ending," Ui gestured dramatically. "What exactly ails you, my darling?"

Mio felt an instant bond and trust towards this older, wiser mermaid. Mio was blind to Ui's ulterior motives, but Mio was not wrong in detecting a subdued sympathy in the lady. So she spoke without her usual reservation, "I'm in love, but my father is absolutely against it."

"Yes, fathers are known to fight off their daughter's suitors," Ui added conversationally.

"But…I'm in love with…a-a human. The most beautiful, graceful human that walks the world I'm sure, but he's still a human!" Mio threw her face in her hands.

Ui's brow quirked in confusion, then to slow amusement. The daughter believed the human to be a _man_. This was just too rich! The silly princess was certainly dotty; it was almost endearing…Ui got back on track by stroking Mio's back consolingly. The smooth skin made Ui nostalgic, only strengthening her resolve in her evil plans.

"This is certainly a difficult situation for such a young mermaiden…" Ui cooed. "You want to follow your _unjust_ father's ruling, because you're a good daughter. But it would be so easy to just change your tailfin into legs and walk right up to your human an—"

"I can change my tailfin into human legs! ?" Mio perked up from this bit of information.

"Why—" Ui pretended to be surprised by Mio's outburst, "—yes, my darling. You can become a real human. Didn't I tell you before?—I'm here to help. I have _just_ the right kind of magic for you!"

"You know magic?" Mio said. "I thought only my father had control of magic…"

"It came with the tentacles," Ui said truthfully, moving on, "Now in order to be a human, you'll have to make some sacrifices. Is that worth it for you? Think carefully," Ui lied, banking on teenagers' proclivity to reverse psychology or blatant ignoring of the older generation.

"Anything is worth it for love! Humans have hearts, just like mermans, so I believe it's our universal duty to love! !" Mio shouted with conviction. Mugi floated off of Mio's lap to pump her fin in the spirit.

Ui nodded along, somewhat swept away by Mio's girlish passion. Still, the teenager took the bait.

"Very well then. A most excellent choice, my darling. You're correct in that love is worth more than anything, because _his_—" Ui had to eat her derisive grin from saying this, "—love will permanently give you legs. You have exactly three days—no wait, it's already midday—you have exactly 60 hours to win his love. If you do not manage to complete this mission by midnight of the third day, you will belong to me."

Mio and Mugi gasped.

"Sorry, it's just how the magic works," Ui shrugged. "Now, in order for me to give you those legs for that time, I will need your greatest gift."

"But otou-san destroyed everything of mi—"

"Your greatest gift is your voice, darling. I suppose if you didn't know already, it won't be too hard to part with."

"How will I communicate with him? And I love to sing!" Mio cried helplessly.

"More than you love _him_?" Ui challenged. "Human men don't really listen for the voice of women. They'd rather look and _touch_. Actions speak louder than words, hm?" Ui said lasciviously.

"Well, I guess if that's true," Mio agreed ignorantly. "I'm really shy anyway. Even with my voice, I'd be too scared to say something embarrassing," she traced her cheek cutely.

"Precisely!" Ui cheered maliciously.

"How will I know he loves me back?" Mio wanted to iron this all out. She wasn't _entirely_ buffoonish.

"The highest act—you must make love!" Ui chanted.

"Wow, he has to agree to fertilize my laid eggs?" Mio said in earnest.

"Darling, humans engage in the act quite differently from merfolk," Ui said a little teasingly.

"I know this one!" Mugi spoke for the first time, adding her two scales to the conversation. "Human men have this part between their legs. It's kind of like an eel. This eel goes into a small cave in between a human woman's legs. There inside, his eel releases the fertilizer onto the human woman's buried eggs," Mugi spoke while nodding her head, eyes closed.

Mio blanched terribly at this. She _hated_ eels. They were the most horrifying creatures of the sea to her, and she wouldn't even care if humans ate them. The idea of a human having an eel connected to his body, and then it going _into_ her. It just seemed disturbingly invasive and violent. She couldn't imagine her Prince Ritsu with an eel. She didn't remember seeing anything of the sort between his godly legs.

Meanwhile, Nodoka had finally found her charge, balking at the princess's company: Ui the Octopussy Witch! How did the princess always manage to get into such dangerous situations? Nodoka wanted to charge forward and of course say something, but Ui caught the crab with a binding spell, mouth included.

"Well my darling? Have you changed your mind? If you have, I must be going. I'm very busy after all…" Ui twirled in the other direction for emphasis.

"No, please wait!" Mio swam forward, grasping the old lady's withered arm. "I can't imagine a life where I'll always wonder and never know him. I have to try; please change me!"

"Done."

-.-

Mio found herself suddenly on the beach behind Ritsu's property. Luckily, the sky was overcast again this afternoon, so no one was out right now. Mio was very, very naked.

Mugi was in the coming and going water, giving Mio a fin's up for the new look.

Mio thereupon looked down at her new body, hips proportional to her breasts in an hourglass, and human supermodel legs. Fascinated with them, she tried to stand on them, but she abruptly fell over. She tried a few more times, and she figured out which muscles to rely on. It seemed as second nature as hovering in the water had been. Next was walking, but not before a scouting Yui spotted her.

"Ooooh, Mio-chan, you've gone to the other side!" Yui perched on the sand, looking up at a glowing Mio. "You are very special looking for a human," Yui observed.

Mio tried to speak, but she was suddenly reminded that she was without a voice. Her glow dimmed.

"Is that a good thing thing, Yui-chan?" Mugi asked.

"Maybe," Yui said nonchalantly. "But you'll definitely need an outfit if you want to fit in. I know the latest fashion trend nowadays. Wait right here." Yui flew out of sight for a minute, only to return with a large black, plastic bag. She pecked holes at the bottom for Mio's arms and head, and the opening of the bag would be the skirt.

With the help of the seagull Yui, Mio happily donned her first outfit. She officially looked like the poster child for The Great Depression.

A sudden barking could be heard, and it was seconds before Mio saw a large dog come after her. She literally was frozen to her spot, not having practiced walking yet. When the dog was about ready to cheerfully pounce her, she fell onto her side and bottom, much like she would be had she still possessed a Mer tailfin.

That's when Mio heard that untamable laughter. She looked up at the house to see a figure approaching. Jogging at an even pace, he managed to look perfect at this too. It was undoubtedly her Prince.

"You crazy Satoshi, what are you after no—" Ritsu couldn't finish.

The surfer had come within a few meters of her sheepdog circling and trying to lick a beached…girl? Oh yes. Definitely a girl with a face and body like that. That trash bag couldn't hide anything.

The star-crossed strangers wanted to say something. Mio was physically unable. Ritsu—like a boy going through puberty—felt her voice, perspective of the world, _everything_ crack.

"Hi…" Ritsu said, dumbfounded.

-.-

Now for the awkward, one-sided conversations!


	5. Welcome?

Disclaimer: I own neither "K-On!" nor "The Little Mermaid."

Okay…I'm going to admit that I wrote the first four chapters half a year ago when I watched the movie, so now the story may delineate dramatically from what I wrote before. However, I felt guilty for starting something that I didn't finish, so this is my loyalty to readers.

Tastychainsaws: I don't know any of the references you're making, probably because I can't stomach horror or hard-rock music? I'm just making stabs in the dark. Um, the mermaids in my story are not topless, sorry. That's actually very crucial to my next chapter, so I can't change that. Hopefully I can manage to still twist it to your liking, although I tend to swing towards profound fluffiness. And ah yes, I love those animal costumes, especially how their eyes seem unfocused and slightly terrifying.

-.-

"The Little Mio"

Chapter V: Welcome?

It was her angel. Ritsu was sure. In fact, the girl looked even more breathtaking than the last two times, because before, Ritsu had been distracted by a storm and the grogginess of a concussion. A disarming smile broke out onto her face.

Mio herself let out a soundless swoon before she was distracted by the large sheepdog trying to lick her face.

"Satoshi!" Ritsu approached Mio, shooing her pet away. She kneeled before the fallen angel, holding out one of her hands, "Are you okay?"

Mio quickly nodded and took the small hand offered to her. She noticed that it was a little odd that her hands were larger than her Prince's, but the jolt of contact was enough to make her face flush. Mio bent her head down and stood up with the help of her Prince.

Ritsu had a similar reaction from the contact, but she managed to blurt out, "I-I'm Ritsu. I live here with my friend. How did you get here? What are you doing here? Do you know who I am?" Ritsu wanted to ask so many questions, but it was utterly confusing. "Er, wait, what's your name ehehe?"

The species-crossed lovers were still holding hands as Mio opened her mouth to respond. "…" Mio shut her mouth in shame, forgetting the price of her current legs.

"Did you lose your voice! ?" Ritsu asked worriedly. The surfer could never forget that song.

Mio nodded sadly, yet energetically to affirm Ritsu. At least Ritsu didn't assume she was just plain mute. Satoshi was circling the two, tongue lolling out happily.

"That's terrible!...Are you sick with something?" Ritsu queried further, disappointed that she wouldn't be able to hear her angel sing at the moment. Yes, she was the type of girl that would have asked on the spot, only just after meeting someone.

Mio's brow scrunched at this, not sure how to answer. She felt Ritsu's fingers loosen and then reapply pressure to her hand, almost like a caress. Mio nodded hesitantly to this, but her facial expression was at odds.

Ritsu seemed to comprehend this enough to not push the subject, and she said with a grin, "Well don't worry, you'll get better in no time. And besides, I can do the talking for both of us!"

Mio found that statement to be a little presumptuous, but she still smiled back shyly with appreciation. Ritsu nearly fell over, heart lassoed by a red string. It was one of those teary smiles that made a girl look so young, SO cute and Lolita. Ritsu had to bite back laughing like an old lecher.

She let go of the silent girl's hand, thinking she had probably spooked the stranger out for all the invasion of space. She ushered for her mysterious angel to follow her, but turned abruptly back around when she felt hands clutching at her back. Mio had fallen over from trying to walk—not having practiced—but fortunately her Prince caught her in the nick of time. Mio's arms were thrown around Ritsu's elegant shoulders, and the mermaid-turned-human stared up at those gold saucers, little flecks of orange and green enhancing the richness. All the sunken treasure chests of the ages could never buy Mio over now. She was sold.

Ritsu was convinced that this girl was an angel. Why, the girl felt so light in her arms, certainly not composed of human flesh! Or maybe Sawa-nee-san needed to lose some weight. Or maybe Ritsu's adrenaline was pumping her blood and muscles to maximum output. More pressing though, was the delight feel of the angel's generous mounds against her. Gah, Ritsu you're a pervert! She backed away from the embrace, watching her angel stumble a bit before straightening.

"Can you not…walk?" A red-faced Ritsu asked, thinking it was absurd to ask.

Mio openly shrugged, before realizing that that was probably very strange to humans. She would have gawked at a mer person who couldn't swim. She took back her shrug, shaking her head furiously. She would just try it, just like she had tried standing. That wasn't too hard. Ritsu eyed her warily, as Mio set her brows in determination before taking a cautious, balanced step. And then another and another. It was rather—fun—to Mio, and as it became easier, she took off into a sprint on the sand, leaping and skipping with the gayest of smiles. Mugi was at the shore, dancing at the sight of her friend trying out her new body. Yui was pecking at a piece of gum stuck to her webbed feet.

Ritsu sweat-dropped at the spectacle, debating if she had perhaps picked up an escaped asylum patient who needed her meds. Afterall, the girl was wearing a trashbag for attire, though to be honest, the girl still looked disturbingly attractive. The paparazzi would _love _that: "The aloof Ritsu Tainaka takes in a beautiful mental patient!" Ritsu's gut instinct that the girl was an angel still held, because the angel could have relied heavily on winged transport instead of her legs. Also, angels were always depicted as wearing togas or robes of sorts, and the trashbag sort of had that appeal. Ritsu shook away her stray thoughts, deciding it best to bring the girl to Sawako's attention. Ritsu would not only prove her angel existed, but Sawako would be better with logistics. Where exactly was this girl's home?

Ritsu called out, "Hey, um—" She didn't know what to call the girl, having gotten no answer. "Why don't we go inside? The humidity is still pretty high today, and I think it may rain soon." Ritsu looked up to heavy clouds moving into this region.

Mio nodded along. She ran up to Ritsu, taking the surfer's hand believing it to be a common gesture. Ritsu couldn't help the confused blush that took over her face staring at their intertwined hands. Ritsu had never blushed so much in her life, and it was rather painful in a delightful sort of way. This girl's behavior was atypical to anyone she had ever met. Normally, Ritsu would have smoothly slipped her hand out of a girl trying to hold hers, but she couldn't bring herself to offend this girl, her angel. To Ritsu's horror, she might have enjoyed the gesture too. The surfer began to walk them towards the house. Satoshi ran ahead of them. Mio made a discreet wave to her sea buddies.

"You're not from around here, are you?"

Mio shook her head, eyes twinkling mysteriously.

"Where are you from?"

Mio pointed behind them, out into the vast ocean. It wasn't very helpful to Ritsu.

"Across the Pacific Ocean? Asia? You look really Japanese, more than me…but you understand English so well. You must be highly educated!" Ritsu had her free index finger up as if she discovered something. The silly surfer had let it slip her mind that she had heard the angel sing before in English…

Mio nodded along agreeably. She was the youngest princess of King Akiyama, so she had the best tutors of the underwater nation. She was also known to be the most studious of her sisters.

"So what are you doing in LA LA Land?" Ritsu asked. Mio looked confused. "SC?" Same thing. "So-Cal?" Again. "EL-AY?" Ritsu should really be more specific. "Los Angeles?" Okay, this girl was definitely not from this world. "HERE?" Ritsu pointed to the ground beneath them.

Mio blushed embarrassingly at this, not knowing the names of any of these human lands. Her shame was as tangible as a young girl who had skinned her new jeans.

"No, no, no!" Ritsu shook her head violently, not wanting to make the girl feel bad. It would make Ritsu feel ten times worse.

Mio felt reassured again, and she simply gestured her free palm at Ritsu.

"Whasat? W-atashi…?" Ritsu murmured. The angel had come for her? Fortunately, Mio's studies were extensive enough to know this language passed on from her royal heritage, so she nodded at Ritsu's utterance. "EHHHHHHHH! ?"

Ritsu decided to keep her face forward until they were in the house, not wanting to give away more. Would Sawako be mad at her? Was she really bringing in some psychopathic fangirl from Japan? Would Sawako's predictions about her angel be true? A painful knot began to form in Ritsu's stomach. She opened the screen door from the back to her house. Ritsu was buried deep in thought, so she didn't spot a leering Sawako standing at the wet bar. Not mixing any drinks. Sawako preferred the simplicity of canned beer at all times of day.

"Well, well, care to introduce me to your new friend, Ri-kun?" Sawako looked predatorily at their joined hands and then at Mio.

"Ah, uhm, Sawa-nee…" Ritsu dropped their hands immediately, which made Mio frown cutely. "This is…uhm…I don't know?" Ritsu rubbed the back of her head. This was not a good start.

"You mean you just brought a complete stranger into our home?" Sawako lifted a brow. They must be really eager to screw around, but why was this girl wearing a trashbag…?

"Yes, I mean, well, not quite." Ritsu was tongue-tied. She didn't know how to describe this situation. She opted for Sawako just being able to figure it all out, "She's, you know, _that _girl. From the night of the storm."

"Oh really?" Sawako's lifted brow raised even higher. "Why don't you let the poor girl speak for herself?" Sawako returned staring at Mio.

Mio fidgeted, never enjoying being the center of attention. She wanted to hold Ritsu's hand again, but she was afraid the human didn't want to anymore. She sighed dejectedly.

Ritsu peered over at her angel, feeling sorry for the girl, "She lost her voice. I bet it's hard for her to communicate exactly what she wants."

"Well surely you have a name," Sawako said directly to Mio this time, which made the girl flinch slightly. Sawako found this amusing. "We can't just call you 'girl' all the time. Let's see here—Christina? Jennifer? Sarah? Lauren? Joanne?" Sawako was trying to spout out the most frequent names she came across in her life.

"Sawa-nee, I think she's Japanese."

"Oh right, now that you mention it, she definitely has the complexion and features. A real Japanese doll, princess!"

Mio nodded to this last statement, throwing off both humans in the room.

"Wait, Princess?" Sawako tried.

Mio quirked her head as if in response.

"You want us to call you Princess?" Sawako gaped. Was this girl in a trashbag really some foreign princess? Japan didn't really have princesses anymore? Was it the language barrier? Was this girl really high maintenance? Full of herself?

"Or would 'Hime' be better?" Ritsu offered.

Mio lit up at this, forgoing her nerves to take hold of Ritsu's hand with both of hers. Even if her Prince's hands were small, they felt safe and strong. She smiled adoringly at the flustered surfer.

What a princess, Sawako snickered to herself. "Where did you find ah, Hime, Ri-kun? I thought you just went to the beach. You were gone for maybe ten minutes."

"Ano…" Ritsu felt her Japanese coming out more, perhaps being near her angel, "—she was sort of just beached on the sand. Hime," Ritsu turned to face Mio, "—you were really disoriented when I found you. You were hardly able to walk before; are you okay now?"

Mio nodded to her audience, starting to miss her voice. She didn't like talking with most people, but she wanted to say so many things to her Prince.

"That's very peculiar," Sawako murmured. She wanted to discuss more of this girl with Ritsu, but not with her around. "Well, she must feel uncomfortable with the sand still on her body, so why don't you let her shower, Ri-kun?"

"Oh, that's a good idea, Sawa. Yosh, let's get you cleaned up," Ritsu was about to lead Mio away.

"You're not going to join her, are you Ri-kun?" Sawako baited.

"NO!" Ritsu squawked, appalled. "I'm just showing her the guest bathroom…"

"Well let me grab some _extra_ clothes for her," Sawako couldn't help eyeing the trashbag again. "Hime looks like my size way back in high school. The good old days…" Sawako trailed off to her own room, leaving the two alone.

"Gomen!" Ritsu clapped her hands together, bowing to Mio. "Sawako likes bullying people, and she's intense to begin with. Actually, we rub off on each other, so be careful that I don't pick on you too, ahahaha!" Ritsu allowed her hand to return Mio's grasp, and they headed to the nicest guestroom.

Upon reaching the bathroom, Ritsu assumed that Mio could take care of herself from there. "Sawako will bring you the spare clothes. That's a clean towel there. Everything you need should be here," Ritsu was about to make her exit, but she felt Mio's hold yet again. "Nani—"

Mio looked lost, eyes darting all the over the place. She had read about humans bathing, but mermen didn't bathe! They were naturally clean creatures! Where was oil and dirt in a world of water?

Ritsu was very tempted to ask if the angel wanted her to join, but she stifled that thought. The surfer couldn't believe she was having these sorts of thoughts! She wondered if this was what typical teenagers had to battle daily. "Do you not know how to work the shower?"

Mio responded in the negative. Ritsu went on to show the frightened girl how to turn the faucet on and off, how to control temperature, how to activate the head, and how to plug the drain in case she wanted to soak. Ritsu asked at the end if Mio was comfortable with everything. Mio responded by beginning to lift the trashbag over her shoulders, not accustomed to the modesty of covering her bottom and temporarily forgetting that she was without her seashell brassiere.

"MATTE!" Ritsu held the bag down on an unknowing Mio. Ritsu was too wound up to say anything more, so she just ran out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Mio didn't understand Ritsu's outburst, so she started to lift her dress over her head again. It was fascinating for her to remove clothing, because mer people never changed. She loved how unique and colorful human clothing could be and how they changed their apparel everyday! She neatly folded her plastic dress and placed it on the toilet lid. She understood that this device would be where she left her waste, another strange occurrence. Under the sea, mer people just released anywhere! Mio decided that she wanted to try both the head and "soaking" as Ritsu had put it. As her eyes strayed all over the bathroom, she caught her reflection in the mirror and instinctively covered her breasts. There was never a need to take off her shells undersea, so she rarely looked upon them. They seemed to have gotten bigger recently, and her nipples were very alert from all the interaction of the day. They tingled not so unpleasantly against her arms, and Mio stepped into the tub before she could dwell on the sensation.

First she showered off the sand on her body and made use of the bottles labeled "body wash"—self-explanatory enough for her—and then two bottles that confused her "shampoo" and "conditioner." She actually read the instructions on the back—Mio being probably one in a million of people who read them _not_ out of boredom—and she deduced that they were hair products used in sequence. When she was all finished with the bathing part, she filled the bath and soaked.

Meanwhile, Sawako and Ritsu were discussing their strange guest.

"What if she's here to murder you out of fangirl rage! ?" Sawako screeched theatrically.

"No way, did you look at her? She's harmless!" Ritsu rebutted.

"Just because she may have been the girl who saved you, she could still have ulterior motives. Did she tell you why she was on our property?"

"…She just pointed at me," Ritsu said sheepishly.

"That makes me feel a lot safer," Sawako bit out. "But man, I guess it's nice to know you have preferences now. And lofty ones at that! Freaking royalty. Hime-sama, hah. She's so delicate and fair, breasts that ka-POW on such a frail build. Maybe I can sign her on to model lingerie…" Sawako began plotting.

"Who said I prefer her! ?" Ritsu choked out. "And don't whore her into that business! She sings like no other. If she would be forced into any show-biz, it'd be idol!"

"Hard to believe you the way you're speaking up for her. Also hard to believe that she sings considering she DOESN'T SPEAK."

"It'll come back. I sort of understood that she's got some type of illness, not contagious, I think, er…"

"We don't even know if she's a runaway or juvie. She doesn't even look 15…we have to go to the police about this."

"NO, no…let's just wait it out a bit. You know the press will be all over this if we bring her in, and can't we just try trusting her for a bit? If she is a runaway, she may have _sick_ parents. C'mon, we both know parents can be really twisted…" Ritsu's voice demurred.

"…" Sawako wasn't cruel enough to argue Ritsu on this. She just needed to know, "How can you trust this girl so much? You're usually so indifferent to people. You can schmooze it up well with high society—I trained you well there," Sawako glowed with pride, "—but you never give people a second glance."

"I don't know, Sawa. I think…I would have reacted the same way in any circumstance. When I first saw her, I just _had_ to know her—"

"Biblically—"

"Be quiet! Look, let's say she were in school with me. Grade school…so you can stop getting all hentai. Oh sure, I played with the other kids, but no one or group ever held my interest for very long. I could imagine myself openly staring at her. 'Jiii~iii~iii~iii.' Like right next to her desk. Even if she ignored me, I would be happy to just look. I'd try talking to her. I think she'd be scared if she didn't know me to begin with. I think she's scared of new things. I think she's scared of you…" Ritsu ruminated this to herself. "Maybe she wouldn't really talk back to me. So I'd try to scare her, just to get a reaction. Eventually I'd find a crack, find a way to get in. She's already letting me in now, and she's so interesting to me! I can tell she's really reserved, but she has these loud moments—"

"Need I remind you that she doesn't speak?" Sawako interrupted.

"Gosh, that's not what I meant! She does things like skip wildly through the sand or suddenly take hold of my hand," Ritsu schooled her blush, becoming used to the sensation. She would control those attacks. "—and she saved me in a storm. She's a crazy foreigner girl who saved me in a storm. That's loud, Sawa, loud. Like bass drum boom."

Sawako sighed. She wasn't going to say anymore on it. It was evident that she could do nothing to dissuade her young charge. The determination on Ritsu's face; it was like the brat was growing up. Growing up to be an imbecile maybe, but Sawako couldn't protect Ritsu forever. Sawako felt like this Hime character was hiding something, but she'd let Ritsu fight this one.

-.-

"Do you think the humans will spot us?" an anxious voice croaked out.

"Nah, they never really come by this area," a flippant voice said.

"Then WHY, birdbrain, are we in this spot observing! ?" the now frustrated crab clapped its claws.

"I wanted Mugi and you to have a large enough temporary home. Comfort is the essence of the quality of life," Yui held her wing up high. The crab and flounder were currently in an old boat, filled with water from the recent days' rain.

"I will just crawl out and peer at the many transparent parts of the house," Nodoka huffed, getting out. "Move Mugi-san if she grows distressed as well."

"Be careful, crabby! I hear people have a great appetite for your kind," Yui warned ominously.

"I've allowed Mugi-san and myself to be transported by you to this house. I think my life is already endangered by predators," Nodoka said brashly. She made quick time of crawling a good distance away.

"Yui-chan, you wouldn't!" Mugi looked at Yui in horror.

"Ehehehe Mugi-chan, I only eat human food. I will not eat something that talks, because I love to talk. So never lose your voice," Yui declared.

"Does that mean you will feed upon Mio-chan?" Mugi wondered.

"NEVER! Mio-chan's Prince will have my head. Don't you know, he wants to eat her?" Yui wiggled her eyebrows, leaving one open to the idea of suggestion. It was never clear with the seagull.

"Hm…" I wish Mio-chan's Prince was a girl, thought the flounder.

-.-

Your dream will come true, Mugi.

I noticed in the movie that King Triton doesn't appear until the very end. It would be convenient for me to follow that cop-out, so please don't ask for him. Ui Octopussy will make more appearances soon.


End file.
